


A Malory Towers Success

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [9]
Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: "She told us when we leave school, we should take with us eager minds, kind hearts and a will to help.We should accept responsibility and become women who are loved and trusted," said Irene slowly. " A Malory Towers success is someone who is good-hearted, kind and sensible. Of course, the scholarship winners and people who pass exams are also successes. Then she finishes with 'you will get a tremendous lot out of your time at Malory Towers. See that you give a lot back'."





	

The nurse removed the bandages from Irene's left hand under the watchful eye of the surgeon. Irene kept her eyes closed. They'd told her, of course, but she'd foolishly hoped it was a nightmare from which she'd wake with five fingers on her hand, and not the three and a half that remained. They'd been unable to save her little finger, although they assured her enough of her fourth finger remained should she wish to wear a ring, such as a wedding ring for example.

A ring! Irene cared little about rings. Didn't anyone understand she'd lost her music? She'd never play the piano again, unless somebody had composed a piece for an eight-fingered freak. Of course she was thankful she'd saved the child by pushing it out of the way of the car, but good deeds weren't supposed to be punished in such a permanent fashion.

Eventually discharged from hospital, Irene moped around home, worrying her parents who were unable to find a way to shake their daughter out of her depression. Her piano gathered dust, sheets of manuscript filled with half finished compositions lay where she'd left them, and she took to wearing cardigans with pockets so she could hide her deformed hand. 

Belinda Morris, her best friend from boarding school came to visit. Over scones with jam and cream, and cups of tea, Irene managed a few smiles as they reminisced over the six years they'd spent at Malory Towers. Midnight feats, lacrosse matches won and lost, the tricks Alicia had played on Mam'zelle Dupont, Darrell's famous bad temper, Bill and Clarissa's horses. 

Warned by Irene's parents, Belinda steered clear of anything to do with the fifth form pantomime to which Irene had composed the music. 

"She can still compose," argued Belinda.

Irene's mother shook her head. "Leave it for now, Belinda. The time isn't right."

Belinda left the tickets to the opening night of her art exhibition in her handbag; she didn't want to make Irene feel worse by flaunting her own success in her friend's face.

Irene seemed a little brighter after Belinda's visit, so two days later her mother made a decision. When Irene joined her for lunch, she waited until they were almost finished before withdrawing a letter from her pocket.

"Irene, my dear, I have something to ask of you, and I'm hoping you will agree."

"What is it, Mother?"

"This is a letter from Mary's parents." She watched the colour drain from Irene's face. "Mary's convalescence is over and they have returned from the cruise. They thought you would be pleased to know she walks without a limp, and that her hair has grown back so the scar on her head is barely noticeable." 

Irene slipped her damaged hand into her pocket as her mother continued, "Mary and her family would like to visit you to say thank you." 

Irene's first instinct was to say no, but Miss Grayling's words about Malory Towers' successes being measured by a girl's character rather than her academic achievements came back to her. Was she one of Malory Towers' successes? Just as Mavis had learned in the third form that she was more than a wonderful voice, Irene realised she _was_ more than a pair of hands that played the piano.

"Very well, Mother. Tell Mary's family I'd like to see them."

 

* * *

"We've enrolled Mary at Malory Towers for two years time," said Mary's mother as she chose a cake. Mary, her brother Jack, and her parents had arrived for afternoon tea. Irene's father had taken the afternoon off work so he could meet them along with his wife and daughter.

"I'll be twelve then," said Mary. Her speech had remained slighted slurred after the operation on her head, but her doctors were hopeful it would eventually return to normal.

"I hope you are put into North Tower," said Irene. "That was my tower. We had such fun there." She told Mary about the courtyard and the swimming pool, the science labs and the bright airy class rooms. "A certain number of girls are permitted to bring their horses. Make sure you request that early if you have a horse.

When they'd finished eating, the party adjourned to the sitting room. Jack asked permission to sit in the corner with his book. He'd missed a term to go on the cruise, and didn't want to fall too far behind his friends. The studying he'd promised to do while away had been pushed aside in favour of all the new places to see and things to do. 

"Words are hardly enough to thank you, Irene. You saved Mary's life," began Mary's father.

"If Mary takes Miss Grayling's words she says to all the newcomers to heart and becomes one of Malory Towers' success stories, then that's reward enough," answered Irene.

"Please, what does Miss Grayling say?" asked Mary.

"She told us when we leave school, we should take with us eager minds, kind hearts and a will to help.We should accept responsibility and become women who are loved and trusted," said Irene slowly. " A Malory Towers success is someone who is good-hearted, kind and sensible. Of course, the scholarship winners and people who pass exams are also successes. Then she finishes with 'you will get a tremendous lot out of your time at Malory Towers. See that you give a lot back'." It was a fair imitation of Miss Grayling's voice, as Mary would find out for herself in two years time.

"I think Malory Towers sounds like an ideal school for our Mary," said her mother.

"Excuse me, Dad. I've hit a patch that I can't understand," said Jack.

"Can it wait until we get home?" said his father with a frown.

"What are you stuck on?" asked Irene kindly, seeing Jack flush with embarrassment.

"It's this maths. These triangles are so confusing."

"Can I have a look? I rather liked maths at Malory Towers." Irene didn't mention she'd topped the maths lists in every form, or that she'd accidentally enrolled for a mathematical scholarship to university, decided she may as well sit the exam anyway and surprised only herself when she'd won it. She'd turned it down, preferring to give her time to music.

Five minutes became ten, ten became fifteen, and just as Jack's father coughed loudly, and his mother said his name for the third time, Jack and Irene looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Irene! You should teach maths. You're so much better at explaining things than Old Granite Face."

"Well, then, it would seem as though you've helped both of our children," said Jack's father.

"I'm glad I could help. Anyway, Jack's going to be on of his school's success stories, aren't you Jack?" said Irene, raising an eyebrow in Jack's direction.

"I guess so," said Jack slowly. He stared at Irene for a moment. "Yes, I will," he said firmly. It was the least he could do for this young woman who'd saved his sister and explained his maths.

* * *

Four years later, Irene completed her mathematical degree at Manchester, having learned eight fingers weren't a handicap when it came to numbers.


End file.
